puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Datin' and Dumplins
Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini all fall in love with a daredevil whose ideas of a romantic time might be a little more than they can handle. Datin' and Dumplins is the third segment of the eighteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired March 5, 2007. Summary Pucca is hard at work serving customers at the Goh-Rong Restaurant. While most are delighted by their dishes, Garu is annoyed to find she's drawn a heart in his bowl. At this moment, the intrepid adventure Kua bursts into the restaurant (fighting back a ferocious lion at the door). Having arrived to the famous Goh-Rong restaurant, Kua orders Jah Jong noodles to which Pucca quickly complies (and slips in a few kisses to Garu on her way). Kua is blown away by the noodles and, on her request, Pucca takes her back to the kitchen to meet the chefs. She gives her praise to their cooking, amazing them with how well she knows food, and immediately has all three smitten with her. Pucca, sensing love in the air, invites Kua on a date on her uncles' behalf, and she agrees. The Chefs are frightened of the idea, but their niece ignores their worries and pushes them all out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind them. Unbothered, Kua inquires if the chefs enjoy adventures and danger, to which they enthusiastically agree. However, the enthusiasm wanes when they reach the first activity: bungy jumping from a hot air balloon. Ho particularly is frightened at the idea, but Kua shows no problem as she effortlessly snags a flower from the ground, shows to them, then replants it as she dismounts safely on the ground. She then invites Ho to join her. He's still frightened and asks his brothers why he should, to which they reply it will earn Kua's love. Off the side of the balloon, they witness Garu and Pucca up to their usual antics and she waves to them. Linguini insists they should take courage from Pucca's example and (with a swift kick from Uncle Dumpling) Ho leaps from the balloon after Lua. The experience isn’t so smooth for him and by the time he finally dismounts (by having his rope cut) he's quite a wreck. Nevertheless, he tells Kua everything is fine. For the next activity, its snowboarding down Mt. Everest. Kua immediately takes off, dodging trees, cutting flips, and having the time of her life. She invites Linguini to give it a try and he asks why he should do so, much as Ho did before. Pucca and Garu are also snowboarding on the mountain and she waves to them again. Ho points out their niece's enthusiasm and Linguini is given a push down the mountain. Unfortunately, as he leaves his snowboard behind, he meets more rocks than snow, and has an unfriendly run-in with a yeti. Kua compliments his "choice" to tackle the steep cliff, but worries over his injuries. Still, he won't voice any displeasure to her. The final activity is cage-diving with sharks, to which Uncle Dumpling is hesitant to join in. However, as Pucca and Garu as swimming in the ocean even without a cage, Uncle Dumping is pressured by his brothers to dive into the water where he's immediately attacked by a group of sharks. At last he group returns the restaurant, all three chefs injured and bandaged from their experiences. Kua calls it the best date she's ever been on, though informs the chefs that even though extreme sports aren't their thing, she likes them all for who they are and requests a bowl of delicious noodles. The chefs quickly throw off their injuries and work together to whip up their specialty, which once again impresses the woman they love. Kua recognizes that she can't date all three of them and prepares to make a choice between them, but is interrupted by Master Soo turning on the jukebox. As the immortal calls for his take out order, dancing along to the romantic song, Kua is immediately smitten. Soo, recognizing her infatuation, turns her into one of his maidens. Kua is excited by the new adventure this is sure to be and without a backwards glance, flies off with him. Though disappointed, the chefs are glad to still possess their other two loves: their restaurant and - as Pucca comes crashing through the ceiling with Garu in grasp - their beloved niece. Trivia Gallery datin.JPG datin0.JPG datin1.JPG datin2.JPG datin3.JPG datin4.JPG datin5.JPG datin6.JPG datin7.JPG datin8.JPG datin9.JPG datin10.JPG datin11.JPG datin12.JPG datin13.JPG datin14.JPG datin15.JPG datinlove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes